In the field of image and/or video processing, it is known that dual modulations display systems may render high dynamic range images and video. For example, the following, co-owned, patent applications disclose similar subject matter: (1) United States Patent Application 20070268224 to Whitehead et al., published Nov. 22, 2007 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH DUAL MODULATORS HAVING DIFFERENT RESOLUTIONS”; (2) United States Patent Application 20070285587 to Seetzen, published Dec. 13, 2007 and entitled “DRIVING DUAL MODULATION DISPLAY SYSTEMS USING KEY FRAMES”; (3) United States Patent Application 20080043303 to Whitehead et al., published Feb. 21, 2008 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH OVERLAPPING DUAL MODULATION”; (4) United States Patent Application 20080180465 to Whitehead et al., published Jul. 31, 2008 and entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR RAPID IMAGE RENDERING ON DUAL-MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (5) United States Patent Application 20080180466 to Whitehead et al., published Jul. 31, 2008 and entitled “RAPID IMAGE RENDERING ON DUAL-MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (6) United States Patent Application 20100214282 to Whitehead et al., published Aug. 26, 2010 and entitled “APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING LIGHT SOURCE MODULATION IN DUAL MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (7) United States Patent Application 20120092360 to Kang et al., published Apr. 19, 2012 and entitled “DUAL MODULATION USING CONCURRENT PORTIONS OF LUMINANCE PATTERNS IN TEMPORAL FIELDS”; (8) United States Patent Application 20090201320 to Damberg et al., published Aug. 13, 2009 and entitled “TEMPORAL FILTERING OF VIDEO SIGNALS”; (9) United States Patent Application 20090284459 to Wallener et al., published Nov. 19, 2009 and entitled “ARRAY SCALING FOR HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE BACKLIGHT DISPLAYS AND OTHER DEVICES”; (10) United States Patent Application 20090322800 to Atkins, published Dec. 31, 2009 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS IN VARIOUS EMBODIMENTS FOR HDR IMPLEMENTATION IN DISPLAY DEVICES”; (11) United States Patent Application 20100277515 to Ward et al., published Nov. 4, 2010 and entitled “MITIGATION OF LCD FLARE”; (12) United States Patent Application 20100328537 to Davies et al., published Dec. 30, 2010 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR BACKLIGHT AND LCD ADJUSTMENT”; (13) United States Patent Application 20110032248 to Atkins, published Feb. 10, 2011 and entitled “RETENTION AND OTHER MECHANISMS OR PROCESSES FOR DISPLAY CALIBRATION”; (14) United States Patent Application 20110169881 to Wallener et al., published Jul. 14, 2011 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHODS FOR APPLYING ADAPTIVE GAMMA IN IMAGE PROCESSING FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS AND HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE DISPLAYS”; (15) United States Patent Application 20110193610 to Longhurst, published Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “EFFICIENT COMPUTATION OF DRIVING SIGNALS FOR DEVICES WITH NON-LINEAR RESPONSE CURVES”; (16) United States Patent Application 20110227900 to Wallener, published Sep. 22, 2011 and entitled “CUSTOM PSFS USING CLUSTERED LIGHT SOURCES”: (17) United States Patent Application 20110273495 to Ward et al., published Nov. 10, 2011 and entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR COLOR DISPLAYS”; (18) United States Patent Application 20110279749 to Erinjippurath et al., published Nov. 17, 2011 and entitled “HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE DISPLAYS USING FILTERLESS LCD(S) FOR INCREASING CONTRAST AND RESOLUTION”; (19) United States Patent Application 20120062607 to Erinjippurath et al., published Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR EDGE LIT DISPLAYS”; (20) United States Patent Application 20120075360 to Messmer, published Mar. 29, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR CONTROLLING DRIVE SIGNALS IN SPATIAL LIGHT MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (21) United States Patent Application 20120092395 to Seetzen, published Apr. 19, 2012 and entitled “EDGE-LIT LOCAL DIMMING DISPLAYS, DISPLAY COMPONENTS AND RELATED METHODS”; (22) United States Patent Application 20120113167 to Margerm et al., published May 10, 2012 and entitled “REDUCED POWER DISPLAYS”; (23) United States Patent Application 20120113498 to Margerm et al., published May 10, 2012 and entitled “CONTROL OF ARRAY OF TWO-DIMENSIONAL IMAGING ELEMENTS IN LIGHT MODULATING DISPLAYS”; (24) United States Patent Application 20120133689 to Kwong, published May 31, 2012 and entitled “REFLECTORS WITH SPATIALLY VARYING REFLECTANCE/ABSORPTION GRADIENTS FOR COLOR AND LUMINANCE COMPENSATION”; (25) United States Patent Application 20120140446 to Seetzen et al., published Jun. 7, 2012 and entitled “OPTICAL MIXING AND SHAPING SYSTEM FOR DISPLAY BACKLIGHTS AND DISPLAYS INCORPORATING THE SAME”; (26) United States Patent Application 20120026405 to Atkins et al., published Feb. 2, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF CREATING OR APPROVING MULTIPLE VIDEO STREAMS”; (27) United States Patent Application 20120063121 to Atkins, published Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “MULTI-DIE LED PACKAGE AND BACKLIGHT UNIT USING THE SAME”; (28) United States Patent Application 20070268211 to Whitehead et al., published Nov. 22, 2007 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH INDIVIDUALLY-CONTROLLABLE COLOR BACKLIGHTS”; (29) United States Patent Application 20070268577 to Whitehead et al., published Nov. 22, 2007 and entitled “HDR DISPLAYS HAVING LOCATION SPECIFIC MODULATION”; (30) United States Patent Application 20070268695 to SEETZEN, published Nov. 22, 2007 and entitled “WIDE COLOR GAMUT DISPLAYS”; (31) United States Patent Application 20100091045 to Heidrich et al., published Apr. 15, 2010 and entitled “MULTIPLE MODULATOR DISPLAYS AND RELATED METHOD”—all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.